Exemplary embodiments pertain to the art of vehicles and, more particularly, to a vehicle access control system and method.
In vehicles, such as manned and unmanned aircraft, access to the vehicle itself or to a vehicle controller may provide access to all available vehicle systems. For example, a key holder may have access to all control systems and security systems of the vehicle. The key holder, regardless of identity, may access any system and/or control even those beyond his/her level of authority. The use of a key reduces available options for restricting access to one or more vehicle systems. Military vehicle manufacturers would be receptive to improvements in vehicle access systems.